fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Macao Conbolt
|image= |name=Macao Conbolt |kanji=マカオ・コンボルト |romanji=''Makao Konboruto'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=36 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Dark Blue |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Unknown |previous team= |partner= Wakaba Mine |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single (but he has unnamed girlfriend) |relatives= son Romeo ex-wife |education=Unknown |magic=Purple Flare Transformation |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 3 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Masaki Kawanabe |english voice= }} Macao Conbolt is one of the older mages of the Fairy Tail Guild, being 36. He uses a special flame, the purple flare, which cannot be blown off by wind or doused by water. He's also very skilled in transformation magic, an ability which can even deceive an equal expert such as Mirajane. His ex-wife divorced him three years ago because he was too focused on his work. Since he hated to have such a common family environment,he's now dating a younger girl though her face looks pretty common. It's said that he's very popular among young girls and he even had Cana Alberona falling for him in the past. He has one son, Romeo, whom he cares a lot about. Synopsis Macao arc In order to stop his son from being bullied, Macao traveled alone to the Hakobe Mountain to defeat the Vulcan monsters. He managed to defeat 19 of the monsters but was defeated by the 20th Vulcan and had his body taken over by it. After a week passed with Macao still missing, Macao's son Romeo begged Makarov to go up and search for his father, but Makarov felt that Macao's pride deserved more time. Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia traveled to Hakobe mountains to search for Macao and defeated the 20th Vulcan, forcefully transforming him back into Macao. As he was brought back to Fairy Tail, he had a warm reunion with his son. Lullaby arc As Erza Scarlet was taken into custody by the Magic Council, Natsu called in Macao's favor and Macao turned himself into a lizard to pose as Natsu. This way, he distracted the guild long enough for Natsu to attempt to help Erza but Makarov saw through the disguise. Phantom Lord arc Macao participated in the war against the Phantom Lord Guild and during the fight; he realized how Cana and the other women were very strong compared to others. Fighting Festival arc When the contest for strongest member of Fairy Tail commences Macao fought against Wakaba. Later on Warren contacts both Macao and Wakaba to help the other guild members take down The Hall of Thunder, Macao managing to destroy only one lightning lacrimas. After the troubles where all over, he was later seen alongside Wakaba during the preparations for The Fantasia Parade. Edolas arc Macao was shown at the guild after Wendy's arrival, shocked at the revelation that she was a Dragon Slayer. He is then sucked in by Anima to Edoras along with most of Fairy Tail. After they have returned to normal, and with Lisanna's return, he is shown celebrating with Wakaba and Natsu while dancing. Quickly, however, he joined the fight that Natsu and Gajeel started. S-Class Trial arc Charle demonstrated her power of premonition by having visions of the Macao and Wakaba's conversation. Moments later, Wakaba and Macao talked about the youth of the guilds, how they were like them in the past, and how they enjoy seeing some eye-candy in the guild. Magic and Abilities Macao_magic_seal.jpg|Macao's Magic Seal Macao's_transformation.jpg|Transformation into gecko (pretending to be Natsu) Caster Magic User: Macao has shown a proficiency in using fire magic, specifically "Purple Flare ", which cannot be put out by wind or water. He shares this magic with Bora. Also, he taught Natsu how to change the property of his fire. While not seen often, his skill in Transformation Magic is great enough to fool even Mirajane, a transformation specialist. Trivia *In the anime, he taught Natsu that he could manipulate the properties of his magic, though it wasn't until his battle with Erigor that Natsu has accomplished the feat. *He has a close friendship and rivalry with fellow guild member Wakaba. They are seen a lot of times drinking together and are of the same age. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members